Filía: Life Before Shiz
by DarkAAlex
Summary: Based off of The Story of Filia: The Witch. It's basically what her life has been like before she went to Shiz University. Why she's that way she is.
1. Chapter 1

School's out! Now I can read the books that I've collected over the year, I have so much to read and so little time to read it. I thought.

"Filía, wait! We have to go into town! I need to get a dress for tonight!" Nessa yelled in my ear, "Mother said you had to come with me."

"Can we stop at the house to drop our stuff off first?" I rubbed my ear, "And why can't you wear a dress you already have?"

She gasped in shock, "Today marks the day that I have won my bet, I have to have a new dress."

"What are you talking about?" I asked almost wishing I hadn't.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" She sighed, "You have your nose in a book so much that you forget what's going on around you."

"I'm sorry my reality isn't as exciting as yours, but unlike you I like reading." I waved a school book in her face, "What bet are you talking about anyway?"

"You didn't think that I couldn't survive a year without being in a relationship. A year's gone by, and I'm relationship free."

"And you need another dress why?" I asked as we approached the house.

"You said you'd buy me one. I hope you saved your money." She said walking in the house.

"I really should write these things down." I whispered, following her in.

We dropped our bags in our rooms, Nessa decided to freshen herself up a bit so I decided to make one of the hardest decisions of my life… Picking a book to read. So, instead of picking a new book, I went with one that I got from the library. I put the book in my bag and dragged Nessa out of the house. I wanted to be back before dinner, but since Nessa was looking for another dress, which will probably be pink, it'll take a while.

"Alright, I have like $300 dollars for you to spend. Spend as much or as little as your heart desires, I'll be at the café when you're done." I said as we entered town, handing her the cash.

"Good thing I asked one of my friends to meet with me. I knew you would ditch me."

"You would do the same to me if it was a book."

"Touché." She said before running off.

"Should I be worried?" A voice said from behind causing me to jump a little.

"Irji!" I hit his arm, "You know I hate that."

"Which is why I still do it." He smiled, "But seriously, should I be worried?"

"No, she's just happy to have money to spend."

"And what about you? Are you happy?"

"Before or after you scared me?" I asked walking over to the café as he followed, "But yes, I am happy. I have you."

His smile grew bigger as he grabbed my waist, pulling me close to him, saying, "So you forgive me?"

"Buy me some coffee and I just might." I teased.

"Deal."

-Later that Night-

"You said you'd be at the café." Nessa said as we walked to the door.

"I'm sorry, but I went to look for you so we could go." I unlocked the door and opened it, letting Nessa walk in, "If I would have known you were on your way, I wouldn't have left."

"Whatever. I got my dress and I'm happy."

"You're welcome." I said as the she skipped her way through the house and up the stairs.

-Few Weeks Later-

"I thought you were going out with Irji tonight." Glinda said as she walked into my room.

"He had to cancel, something came up." I said putting my book down, "Where's Nessa?"

"She went out with a friend, said that she was going shopping for a dress."

"With what money?" I asked.

"The money you gave her a few weeks ago."

"Oh… Okay. I'm a- I'm going to go into town for a while." I said grabbing my bag, "I'll be back around eleven."

"Okay." I heard Glinda say as I raced down the stairs and out the door.

I walked into town hoping, praying, that I was making up a fantasy. I walked up to Nessa's favorite restaurant, I didn't even have to walk in. They were sitting right there, right in front of my eyes, linking each other together, Irji pushing Nessa as close to the window as possible. I never felt more hurt in my life. When Irji pulled himself away from Nessa his eyes connected to mine, then Nessa turned around. Ijri looked guilty, so did Nessa.

When I turned around it started rain, I'm glad it did, because no one needs to see me cry. I didn't want to feel myself cry. I heard my name being called, but I didn't stop, the sound was so far away that I couldn't make out who it was. But it was one of two people, and I don't think it's Nessa. She's to… She always has to have her way.

"Filía! Filía, wait!" Irji caught hold of my arm, pulling me towards his body, "Let me-"

"No. You had your chance. Don't come running back to me when Nessa ditches you for someone better." I said trying to get out of his grip.

"Filía, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for something that you wanted to happen."

"I still love you."

"Lies! Is that all everyone knows?" I finally escaped his grasp, "I won't say I told you so but don't ever speak to me again." I said walking away.

The thunder and lightning started to crack in the sky. It was bad, so bad that I should go inside and waited it out. But I didn't, I kept walking, kept walking my way home. I had a couple close calls on my way home but it still didn't stop me. If I die, I die, who would miss me? I mean, sure, people will cry at my funeral but really, they'll forget about me in a week or so and whenever my name is brought up, they'll have no idea who it is. I stopped at the gate that was closed. About a foot away was the front door. That appeared to be opening.

"Filía what are you doing in this weather? Hurry up and get in here, you're lucky you aren't hurt." Glinda said holding her arms.

I just stared at the wooden gate, before grabbing the handle.

"Filía, get in here!" Glinda yelled.

I rolled my eyes and grab hold of the cold handle as the lightning struck. Struck my spine. I was out for about a month. When I woke up, Nessa was sitting in a chair with her head on the bed and her hand in mine. I could hear Glinda's voice talking outside of the room. When she walked in, not a single tear rolled down her face. Not one. Why was she not crying? Her child has been hospitalized from being struck by lightning. Wait… I'm not her child. I'll have to get use to that…

_**Hey! Hope you enjoyed it. Just a little something I put together. :) Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, I returned your library book, your room's all straightened out, and I did your laundry…" Nessa said starting to count things off her fingers, "I did your chores…"

"Nessa." I said.

"There's something else I can do, I know there is."

"NESSA!"

"What?"

"Stop. It doesn't change what you did."

"I know, I just… I feel it's my fault."

"It's not… You're not caring the guilt on your own." I said getting up from the bed.

"The doctor said you should really stay in bed."

"I don't care what he said!" I yelled, "He doesn't know if the pain will ever go away. I might as well learn to deal with it now." I said more calmly.

I slowly stood up and then collapsed back into my bed. The pain was unbearable… But I tried again.

"That wasn't so bad." I said.

"It hurt, didn't it?" Nessa asked.

"I'll be fine." I walked to the bathroom, taking my shirt off to look at my back. To see the damage that's been done, "Isn't that just lovely…" I stared at the scar the lightning left me, "I should have died."

"But you didn't. I don't think I'd ever forgive myself…"

I put my shirt back on and walked over the Nessa, pulling her into a hug, "I would have haunted you until you did." I whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't… You're a brat, you that right?" I teased.

"I mean it. If I didn't-"

"It wouldn't have made a difference, Ness." I interrupted as she took a step back.

"If you're going to say something about fate or you were destined to be struck by lightning, you're full of crap."

"That's not what I meant." I walked back over to my bed, picking up my journal.

"Then what?"

I opened my journal and turned the pages until I came to the one I was looking for, and started to read it, "Just when I thought my day was going to end happily, Mo- Glinda told me something that I wished she left a secret." I stopped just staring at the words on my page.

"What'd Mom tell you?"

"I'm the daughter of the Witched Witch. And no matter how hard I tried to be good, I will end up being wicked." I closed my journal, "Well, that's what she believes anyway." I look at Nessa, tears started to run down her face.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked fighting her tears.

"Blood or not, you're my sister. If people do find out who I am, you should know before they do."

-Late that Night-

"_You're lying. You're just saying that because you hate me." I said as I dropped the spell book on the floor, "Do you not see my skin, not even a splotch of green!" _

"_I'm not lying. You're 16, you deserve to know who you really are." Glinda said. _

"_If you want me gone all you had to do was say so-"_

"_You stupid child! You are the daughter of Elphaba Thropp, 'Thropp Third Descending.' You are __**the**__ daughter of the Wicked Witch."_

"_Prove it to me. Prove to me that she's my mother. Prove to me that I'm wicked." _

"_Don't ever speak of yourself like that. You aren't wicked."_

"_Prove it."_

"Filía." Nessa said opening the door to my room.

"What are you still doing up?"

"I can't sleep. Can I stay with you tonight?"

I made some room on my bed and waved her over. She climbed in, "When did Mom tell you who your mother was?"

"The night of my birthday, the night before I was struck by lightning." I said staring at the dark ceiling.

"_Here." Glinda handed me a letter, "She wrote this for you. For your 16__th__ birthday."_

_I took the letter and opened it:_

_My Dear Filía,  
__How I wish I was able to take care of you. Watch you grow up to be an amazing person. Happy Birthday. 16, you're almost an adult. Hopefully Glinda told you about me. I'm your mother, Elphaba Tropp. I know it seems impossible but I am your mother. Maybe one day, we'll meet but until then, live your life the way you have been. _

_Love,__  
__Elphaba T._

_I closed the letter a shoved it in my pocket, and said, "This proves nothing." And I went to lock myself in my room for the rest of the night._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thump_

I growled... I sat up and leaned against my bed. How that child moves inch by inch slowly pushing me off, I will never understand. I stood up retrieving my pillow from under her head and went downstairs, leaving Nessa fast asleep in my bed. I tossed the pillow on the couch and then went into the kitchen.

"Seriously, 3:30?" I said looking at the time, debating on whether or not I'll get food, "What the heck. I'm hungry." I grabbed a box of cereal from the cupboard, along with a bowl.

"Why are you up so early?"

I glanced over my shoulder, Glinda was standing behind me.

"I fell off my bed." I said grabbing the milk.

"So you decided to sleep on the couch?"

I looked at her a little longer, she was perfectly dressed, as if she's leaving for a party, but when is she not. "Where are you going?" I asked avoiding the question.

"I have some things that needs to be taken care of at the Emerald City. I trusted you'll take care of your sister?"

"Sure."

"Filía, listen, about-"

"Stop." I waved my hand, "I don't want to hear any more."

"Very well. I should be back in about a day."

"I'll see you in two." I said, it always is.

"And stay out of my office."

"We know the drill Mo- Glinda. Be home before dark, stay out of your stuff, and don't kill each other. Anything else?"

"No." She said living the kitchen.

-5 Hours later-

I was already for the day, I was dressed, put my hair up, did my chores, so I laid on the couch and read a book. That is until Nessa dragged herself down the stairs.

"Where's Mom?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"She went to the Emerald City, had some things to do." I said, turning a page in my book, "I made your breakfast and put it in the oven."

"What are we doing today?" She yawned going into the kitchen, "Besides me being bored and you reading your book."

"I wanted to go into town and get a book I've been looking for. I figured you go and find a dress while I did that."

"When are we going?" She peaked her head out, all of a sudden awake.

"As soon as you eat and are ready."

"Are we going to eat in town?"

"If you want." I said not taking my eyes off my book, straining to turn the last page.

"Can I invite a friend?"

"As long as it isn't my ex and they pay for their own meal."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Welcome, now go eat."

"I'll eat on the way. I got to get ready." She said running up stairs.

I read the final page of my book at least three times before closing it, "Not all stories have happy endings. With your life, you didn't deserve a happy ending." I talked to the book.

"And this is why you need friends." Nessa said at the foot of the stairs.

"You ready? Good, let's go." I said getting off the couch.

"Uh, Filía?"

"What?"

"Mom left her book out. Like _the_ book. Shouldn't we put it up?"

"We can't touch her stuff, you know this."

"But if someone steals it and she… We could end up getting in trouble for it."

"Fine. I'll go put it up." I said.

I walked up the stairs and into her office. And there it was. Sitting on her desk was Grimmerie: the spell book. I walked over to pick it up, than the book flew open, turning its pages. I stared at it in horror, but when it stopped… I didn't even know what to do. I looked at the page, almost able to understand what the words were saying…

"Go ahead. Read it." A man said stepping out of the shadows, with a cold look.

"Who are you?" I asked, "How did you get in?"

"The window was opened. That book doesn't belong to you." He held out his hand, "Give it to me."

"No, it wasn't, nice try though." I said, "I'm afraid it's not mine to give."

"I see." He walked closer to the desk, than leaned over to read the words, "A time spell? Why would you need that?"

"Why do you care?"

He studied me for a second before the cold look disappeared, "How?" He whispered, "You look just like her."

"Look like who? Who are you?"

"My name is Zaid. Remember it well, child." Then he disappeared.

"Wait…" I called, I looked down at the book, "A time spell, uh? That gives me an idea-"

"Filía! Let's go!" Nessa called form down stairs.

"Coming!" I closed to book and put it back where it belonged, "Another time, Grimmerie. Another time." I whispered before going down stairs.

"Finally, what were you doing? Acting?" Nessa said waiting at the door.

"Let's just go."

**_Dun, Dun, DUN! :) So, who is Zaid? Will Filía use the time spell? Leave a review, let me know what you think. _**


	4. Chapter 4

Once we got to town Nessa went her way, and I went mine; to the bookstore. I could stay here all day if I could but having Nessa as a sister, well, that's impossible. I knew the bookstore so well that I could walk in blind folded, grab my book, and walk right out. I found my book and went to check it out. Then I ran into someone while in line, and it's not exactly someone I'd expect to see in a bookstore.

"What'd you get this time? Something to drown your sorrows in?" Irji asked snatching the book from my hand, "Dr. Dillagan?" He smiled when he read it.

"Dr. Dillamond." I corrected taking the book back, "But you already knew that."

"You're going to read a book written by a talking goat? Thank the Wizard they don't exist anymore." He said losing his balance a bit.

"Great Oz, you're drunk." I said, avoiding an argument.

"Really? Does that mean your mine again? Shall I take you to my room?" He reached for my hand.

"No!" I yelled not sure if I should smack him in the face with the book or not... I went with not.

"Come on Filía, you know you miss me." He said giving a drunken grin.

"No, but you seem to miss me." I said walking up to the cash register.

"$20." The man said.

I gave him the cash and left, but Irji followed.

"Filía, let me make it up to you." He managed to grab my waist, pulling me to his chest, trying to give me a kiss.

"No, now let me go." I struggled to free myself.

"I don't want to. I miss you."

"I don't." I pushed him off and walked away.

"Filía-"

"Go back to the bar Irji," I turned to face him, "Maybe there's a helpless girl there who'll fall in love with your looks just like I did." I started to take a few steps back, "I pray that she doesn't find out how much of a jerk you really are." I started to walk in the opposite direction, towards Nessa favorite dress shop.

-Lunch-

"Is that the talking goat that died like 20 years ago?" Nessa asked catching a glimpse of my book cover.

"Yes."

"I'm glad that we don't have talking Animals today, can you imagine what life would be like if the Wizard didn't get rid of them when he did."

"The Wizard had no right to take the Animal's rights away. That's like saying… Saying you can't have the same dress as someone else."

"Why would I want the same dress as someone else anyway?"

"Now I understand why you're so much like Glinda and I'm not." I whispered.

"What?"

"That wasn't the point. Dr. Dillamond was a great guy."

"Goat."

"Still, he was the greatest professor at Shiz. I would do anything to hear him speak."

"He's a goat Filía. You could give him your paper bag and he still wouldn't remember you."

"Says that blonde who can't remember what she had for breakfast." I stated.

"I had cereal."

"I don't make cereal to leave it in the oven so it can get soggy, Ness. I made toast, eggs, and bacon. How can you not remember that?"

"That- Still doesn't prove anything."

"I swear you were born without a brain." I said gathering my stuff, "I'm going home. Here's some extra cash for whatever. Just be home before dark."

-Home-

"Well… That was eventful." I said tossing the book on my bed.

"Who was he?" I turned around and saw Zaid appear from behind my door, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle. Wait, you were following me?"

"I happened to be in the area."

"You know, I shouldn't even be talking to you. I should be calling the authorities."

"And what's stopping you?" He asked walking over to my bed, looking at the book.

"You haven't killed me yet, and clearly you're a wizard."

"And you a witch, a good witch." He looked into my eyes.

"Why'd you come back?"

"Grimmerie."

"Why?"

"Can't say."

"Can't or won't?" I asked.

"I need a spell. Give it to me, and I'll help you find what you're looking for."

"Which is?"

"Answers about who you really are." He pulled my journal out from his cloak, "I can answer the most important question. Just help me."

"How do I know you won't expose me?"

"I would be saving you by killing you." He tossed my journal on my bed, "Do we have a deal?"

"And just how do you plan on justify my question?"

"The time spell, clearly Grimmerie knew what you wanted."

"It's a book, how does it know what I want?"

"Do we have a deal?" He asked again, "I would hate for your sister to walk in on our conversation." He said just as I heard the door close shut.

"What spell?"

He handed me a piece of paper, "The spell, time and place is all on this piece of paper. Make sure you have the time spell as well."

As soon as I took the paper he disappeared, just when I heard a voice call for me. So I shoved the paper in my pocket and ran down the stairs, surely enough Nessa was home. With a new dress that she was dying to show me…

_**So, what'd you think? Leave a review and let me know :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as night fell and Nessa went to bed I pulled the note out of my pocket and read it, on my way to Glinda's office:

_Levitation Spell, I'll find you, just stay close to home._

I grabbed Grimmerie and started to flip through the pages, "Levitation spell… Ah, there you are." I grabbed a pen and paper and started to jot the words down, "Okay, now the Time spell…" I started to fill through the pages again, only for them to turning themselves, "Wow." Then they stopped, on the spell I wanted, "T-Thank you?" I said, writing the spell down.

I close Grimmerie and put it back, leaving the room the way it was… Almost the way it was.

I walked into my room, closing and locking the door.

"That was fast."

I heart skipped a beat, "Would you not do that?" I said turning around, seeing that he had made himself comfortable on my bed.

"I assume you have it."

"No, I got cold feet." I pulled out the price of paper, handing it to him once I reached the bed.

He opened it up, taking a moment to read it, "This is the Time spell."

"I know. Fulfill your end of the bargain then I'll give you what you really want."

"Very well," He jumped off my bed and walked over to me, holding out his hand, "I'm not going to hurt you. It's a time travel type of spell. Best to hold on, just in case."

"Okay." I grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To where I was born, 16 years ago."

"Very well." He opened up the piece of once again, "Ad Nay Prae Tum Ister Fah Tum Antay Dayculum. Ad Nay Prae Tum Ister Fah Tum Antay Dayculum."

And just like that we were at the castle I was born in... A few days after I was born. We were standing in plain sight but looked like no one could see us.

"Oh Elphie! She's beautiful." Glinda squealed looking into Elphaba's arms.

"She'll be gorgeous when she grows. I only wish that I could be with her." Elphaba said watching her child sleep.

"You still can Elphie."

"Not if I want her fate to be the same as mine."

"Elphie..."

"I want her to live a life I never could Glinda." He held the child towards Glinda, "Please, make it true."

Glinda nodded her head, knowing there was no use in changing her mind. She took the child and held her in her arms, "What's her name?"

"Filía Elphaba Thropp." Elphaba said as a door started to open.

Zaid started the spell again, bringing us back to the present time.

"What made you think that I ready?"

"You got your answer, that's all I agreed to."

"Whatever, take this and get out of here." I tossed the piece of paper at him.

"Filía, I'm sorry." He said placing his hand on my forehead speaking words that made no sense, "But you can't remember me. No matter how much I'd want you too."

I awoke the next morning too Nessa shaking me awake.

"Filía, I'm hungry." She said, "And why are you on the couch?"

"I don't know..." I said sitting up, "I barely remember what happened last night but I had the strangest dream..."

"And?" She asked heading to the kitchen.

"I'll tell you later. You want to go out for breakfast?" I asked noticing that she was dressed, "I really don't feel like making anything."

"Okay."

"Let me shower and dress then we can go." I said going upstairs.

I was distracted all day that dream… It seemed so real. Was it really a dream?

"Oz to Filía, hello? You awake in there?" Nessa snapped her fingers in my face, "Hello?"

"Knock it off, I'm awake." I waved her hand out of my face, "Where'd the menus go?" I asked realizing that they were gone.

"I got you your usually will you were in you trance."

"Thanks." I said relaxing into the seat.

"Don't get too comfortable." Glinda said taking a seat next to Nessa, "I'm surprised you're out this early."

"Filía didn't feel like making breakfast so she daydreamed her way here." Nessa teased giving her mother a hug.

I rolled my eyes letting out a chuckle, than I noticed Irji walking up. He was either here to apologize or put on a show.

"May I join?" He asked looking at me.

"Depends. Are you sober?"

He nodded his head. I nodded my head in approval and he took the seat next to me. The waitress came back, getting Glinda's and Irji's orders. It was quite, uncomfortably quite.

"So, how's your book?" Irji asked breaking the silence.

"I haven't started it yet, been a little preoccupied."

"How have you been since the accident?"

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." I said leaving the table.

"Filía." I heard Glinda call as I walked out the door, "Hey," She grabbed my arm, "What's going on between you two?"

"I'm not ready for this, is that a crime? I may have moved on but it still hurts."

"You can't just ignore him for the rest of your life."

I pushed her hand off my arm, "I'd be doing it already if I was going to."

"You need to talk to him."

"I talked to him yesterday, and we didn't exactly get off on the right foot."

Why wouldn't she get it? Just because she can continue life after something bad happened between her friends doesn't mean I can. Does she not remember whose child I really am!? Does she not realize that I am nothing like her?

"Filía-"

"Stop." I cut her off, "Just because you raised me, doesn't make me your daughter." I said harshly.

"Be home before dark." She said waiting back into the restaurant.

Are you kidding me? You're just going to give up? Aren't you so predictable. Glinda the Good is great at everything except raising a child that isn't even hers. No one seems to care about that, all they care about is what Glinda can do to save the day... Looks like I'm killing time at the library.

A few short months later school came and went. Irji just stopped going to school altogether. He got a job and started to make some money. Glinda and I, well, we grew apart faster than Nessa could buy another dress. Glinda just didn't care anymore. Whatever punishment Glinda gave me was out of spite. Oh, she also found out that I was in her office Grimmerie wasn't in the right spot on the bookshelf. Nessa knows what's going on between me and Glinda but she doesn't let it affect our relationship. As brainless as I think she is, she knows how to make her own decision.

Anyway, my second to last year of high school is done. Now to get through this next summer and last year of school, then I can leave this place and go to college… That dream, it haunts me still. Something about it doesn't seem right.


	6. Chapter 6

For most of my summer I was either locked in my room or at the library reading about dreams that wouldn't go away. Dreams that didn't seem like dreams. Dreams that... That almost felt real. I remember putting Grimmerie away but never falling asleep after that. I mean... Wouldn't I remember falling asleep?

"Filía, Mom wants you down stairs. We have company." Nessa said banging on my door.

"I'll be right down." I said closing my journal and rubbing my face, "Just when I thought my life was normal, Glinda had to go and change it up."

"Filía-"

"I'm coming." I said walking over to the door.

I feel like the enemy. I feel like I don't really belong anymore. Ugh, who can possible be here that Glinda wants me to meet? Why would I care? I asked myself. I opened to the door and there Nessa was, arms folded and foot tapping. I rolled my eyes, walking past her and going down the stairs. I walked in to the kitchen/dining area and saw Glinda entertaining our guest, who almost looked familiar, but I didn't think too much about it.

"Ah, and this is Filía, my oldest. She's the cook in the family. Nessa refuses to learn and I just don't have the time anymore." Glinda said as I walked into the kitchen.

"I assume that's your way of asking me to make dinner?" I asked opening the fridge.

"Aren't you just a ball of fun?" The man said sarcastically, "Would you like some help?"

"No, you can socialize with the Good Witch and I'll be the Wicked Witch that makes your dinner." I spat not wanting to be here. Not wanting to be a part of this.

"Filía that is no way to treat our guest." Glinda snapped.

"Then you make dinner? I don't appreciate being called down to say a quick hi and then make dinner." I said turning to face her, but then my eyes went wide.

No... It was just a dream... Dreams aren't real! I tried to convince myself.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost kid." Zaid said taking a drink of his water.

"Uh... Actually, I'm not feeling all that great. I'm going to go lie down." I said making my way to the stairs.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Glinda asked.

"No. Just leave me to rest."

Impossible... Dreams aren't a reality. Unless it really wasn't a dream...

"You remember me, don't you?" He said peering through the door.

"Who are you?" I stood from my bed.

"A friend."

"Who are you really?"

"A friend of your mothers." He said again with more detail.

"Which one?"

"The one who gave birth to you, also with the one taking care of you."

"What are you, some kind of guardian?"

"No. I thought you were dead."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked walking over to my desk.

"Nothing, but you can't remember me."

"Why? What's the harm?"

"It could get you killed."

"Like I'm not already dead, as soon as the people of Oz find out who I really am I'm dead anyway. I can keep a secret."

"I'll just have to trust that you can." He walked closer to me.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

"I'm a wizard; I can do just about anything." He stared at me, "If you don't keep this secret, I'll find you and I will have to kill you." He left the room, leaving me to ponder his last words.

* * *

The following morning I went into town to meet a friend. A friend who I haven't seen in a while. I sat at the café waiting...

"Part of me almost thought you wouldn't show."

"I needed a reason to get out of the house." I said as Irji sat down across from me.

"So, how have you been?"

"Same old, same old." I practically lied, "You?"

"I'm okay."

"What happened? Why'd you drop out?"

"Dad left my mom. Mom has a job but she doesn't make enough to take care of me and my sister. In order to get the money we need for the month I had to quit school and get a full time job. My mom doesn't have the strength to take on a full day. She barely has the strength to do what she's doing now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done."

"Why don't you and your sister come over tomorrow for dinner, give your mom some rest."

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" He asked as serious as he could.

I chuckled, "You're not the only one having an interesting year, besides Nessa misses your sister."

"As long as you're making the meal I'm in."

"Deal." I said as the waiter brought us our usual.


End file.
